


Kinktober 2020- In The Kitchen

by CreativeRed



Series: CreativeRed Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Biting, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Kitchen Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, and really only will drinks, ok more like buzzed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeRed/pseuds/CreativeRed
Summary: Smutty Kitchen shenanigans. Broken into two parts because this ended up being longer than intended, I might fudge the rules and make this fic count for two days, since I'll be finishing it tomorrow anyways...
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: CreativeRed Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949866
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Kinktober 2020- In The Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> tw::drunk sex  
> This fic includes sex that involves an inebriated participant. Will is consenting in this fic and it's all good for a fic, but just remember kids: If they're drunk, no means no, and yes also means no. everything means no. Don't take advantage of people under the influence!

"Wow. I'm really excited to finally get to see you in action, Hannibal. Every time you've had me over for dinner, you've already got everything prepared. I've heard from others that you're really good with a knife" Will spike amicably, wandering around the kitchen in hannibal's home. He was careful not to get too close to the man's workstation, so as not to be a nuisance, but he couldn't stand still. His back was to Hannibal when he got his response, so he missed the small amused smile that danced across hannibal's lips.  
"I've had a lot of practice" he explained, carefully selecting and removing a knife from the knife block on the counter.  
"It would be easier to watch me from over here, at the island. Sit down and enjoy the brandy I've poured for you"  
Will felt his cheeks flush away being called out like that, and he shuffled over to the stool on the opposite side of the island, grasping at the previously abandoned glass. Out of habit, he took a sip and briefly wondered how much money the bottle had cost. Definitely more than he could afford...  
He idly glanced at hannibal, or more specifically, his hands, watching as the chef artfully diced each vegetable in the dish. He couldn't help but marvel at the skill and dexterity of it all. Each motion of the knife was so precise and perfect, it was like the knife was simply an extension of hannibal's arm. And at that thought, will's mind started to wander, as did his eyes, and he found his gaze traveling up to the man's forearms, watching the graceful flexing of the muscles, taking note of the veins that were visible on the surface and the blonde- brown hair that did little to hide the few small scars here and there. Will found himself mapping them out his mind, wondering just what they could be from. The doctor was shrouded in mystery, and it seems unlikely they came from anything mundane, like a fall during childhood or some clumsy accident...  
Will stated lost in that rain of thought, starting at one scar in particular without really seeing, until suddenly the arms disappeared from his view, and he looked up, startled and embarrassed.  
Hannibal had finished prepping the veggies and had turned now to retrieve the meat of the meal: a large fish that Will had caught that morning. Here hefted the fish with ease, and pulled out a fillet knife. Thankfully Will had gutted and cleaned the fish. He would have been embarrassed if he hadn't, and made hannibal do even more work....  
"This really is a beautiful specimen" hannibal mused aloud, turning the fish this way and that. "I truly appreciate your contribution to the dinner table, Will. Wild, freshly caught fish will b always be better than anything you could find at a store"  
Will nodded offering a small smile that he hid by looking down.  
"It was nice to take the time to go out and fish for a while, actually. Just me and the fish. I like my alone time. When I can get it..." here admitted, feeling glum about the lack of free time lately. He washed the feeling down with a bigger dip of brandy.  
"Jack is working you too hard. You don't have time to relax , and that can wreak havoc on your mental health." Hannibal pointed out, leveling Will with a stare.  
"I know I know, doctor lecter. Don't bring up work, or mental health either. Isn't this supposed to be a date?" Will asked, using hannibal's last name as a dig for psychoanalyzing him.  
"Date?" Hannibal questioned gently, and will realized what he had said with a sudden rush of embarrassment.  
"Date- Dinner Date- dinner-I mean- dinner? Dinner night? This - its just... dinner! You're cooking dinner. For me. To eat. I don't know" will stumbled, looking anywhere in the kitchen but at the man in front of him.  
Hannibal, of course, took it in stride.  
"Whatever you would like to call this. I am indeed cooking dinner for you to eat" he pointed out. "Now, back to the dinner, that you are going to eat"  
Will groaned away the teasing and took another drink of brandy, feeling hot. He lifted his head to watch once again, and was quickly mesmerised by the smooth motions of hannibal de-scaling and then filleting the fish. Once again, his eyes wandered, this time past those tanned forearms, up to his shoulders, and then down again, focusing on the rhythm of hannibal's breathing. Hannibal was taking now, explaining the dish he was preparing, but the words didn't quite make it as far as his brain. Here was starting to feel a little fuzzy from all the alcohol, but instead of slowing down, he distractedly took another sip as he watched hannibal produce several beautiful fillets and place them to the side by the stove.  
Will shifted in his seat to get a better look as Hannibal seasoned the meat, carefully choosing every inch in an oil and herb mixture he whipped up. Each piece of fish was placed in a dish atop the bed of veggies that had been chopped already, and the whole thing was placed in the oven. Then he walked his hands and set top work on making a sauce. Will barely noticed the progression until Hannibal had pulled a small spoon out and dipped it into the sauce, offering a taste to Will.  
"Try this" Hannibal said in a tone that wouldn't take no for an answer.  
Will obliged and let himself be fed, embarrassed at Hannibal's refusal to let him just grab the spoon.  
"It's... really good. But why do I get the feeling you don't normally let guests try the food before it's done? What's so special about this dish?" Will asked, leaving the unasked question of 'what's so special about me?' Hanging in his thoughts. Hannibal seemed to read his mind, though, if his response had any indication...  
“I never know what to expect when it comes to you, Will. Your tastes are so different from others, I wanted to make sure I was making something you would enjoy” He pointed out, a small hint of fondness in his tone. This was a foreign feeling for Will, and he took another sip of brandy to distract himself. His head was starting to get a little fuzzy, and he spoke without taking the time to filter his words and guard his thoughts.  
“That’s awfully nice of you, Hannibal, to think of the tastes of some mentally ill woodsman who lives out in the middle of the woods with a pack of dogs and no polished social skills” He pointed out. Hannibal merely laughed at the words and leaned in to capture Will’s eyes with his own, and Will was too buzzed to look away.  
“To me, you are absolutely perfect just the way you are. I do this for you not out of pity, or as your psychiatrist, but as your friend. You are a very intriguing man, and I enjoy the complexities of your mind”  
Will’s brain short-circuited at the praise, and he swallowed thickly, finally able to break free from the piercing gaze in front of him, if only a little. His eyes scanned Hannibal’s face, finally coming to rest on the man’s lips. He gripped his glass tightly and continued to stare as he forced his brain to do something, anything. He couldn’t think up a response, barely even think up a reaction!


End file.
